Fallout: NO
by epixScott1
Summary: Five teens have been Cryosleep for about for 200 years in the future, and they wake up to the wasteland that used to be New Orleans how will they survive in this new world.
1. Chapter 1

The great war started and stopped on 10/23/2077, where a nuclear warhead has decimated countries around the world. The great once know as the United States of America has transformed into a wasteland full of raiders, mutants, horrific creatures, and humans trying to live their lives through the wasteland. However, before the warheads have dropped on America company that goes by the name Vault tec has created Vaults all across the country so that people can live in the Vaults until the fallout from the warheads. We go to a Vault that reminds hidden and an uncertain time has passed when vault has open. The Vault is Vault 15 that has a small group of teens that we'll try to survive the wasteland or each other.

In a cryosleep pod was a young teenager about the age of 17 he is a bit short for his age, had medium brown hair, baby blue eyes, he wore a dark red and blue jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, white socks, blue shoes, and a red hat. The cryosleep pod starts to open up, and when the door swing opens, the boy wakes from his deep sleep and falls to the ground, he looks around.

The boy tries to get up, but his leg was a bit shaky, so he had to lean against a cryosleep to stand up straight. Then he sees the door open up and saw a teenage girl about 18 years old on the other side of the door. She had medium black hair, green eyes. She is medium height; she wore a red letterman jacket, gray shirt, blue jeans, white socks, white shoes. The girl goes up to the boy.

"Are you all right, Dan?" said the girl with a southern accent.

Dan recognize the girl, "Heather? What's going on and where are we?"

"Those questions are what I'm trying to figure out Dan still but first let's go to the others,"

"The others?"

"People who are in the same situation that we're in, can you walk Dan?"

"I think I can now,"

Dan and Heather walk out of the cryosleep rooms to a hallway with three other teens standing in the middle of it. One is a teenage girl about Heather age had long blonde hair, greys eyes; she is tall; she wore a pink dress, white heels, pearl necklace, and golden earrings. The second is teenage girl younger about 16 years old she had short auburn hair and brown eyes she medium height, and she wore a green sweater, brown skirt, black socks, green slipper, and black glasses. The last one is a teenage boy he is tall, about the same age as Heather and the blonde girl. He has medium black hair, brown eyes, he wore a leather jacket, blue collar shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black shoes, and 3d glasses in his jacket pocket.

Dan and Heather meet with three other teenagers, and they talk to each other.

"So is there any more people in those pod things?" said the blonde girl

"No, he is" Heather points Dan "the last to get out of the cryosleep Victoria," said Heather

"What your name," said the girl with the glasses

"My name is Dan, what is yours?" said Dan

"Willow, can you tell me anything that you can remember before getting into the cryosleep Dan?"

"No, it's bits and pieces when I try to remember how I got into the cryosleep,"

"Interesting,"

"If done with the QNA I think it's about time I leave this whatever place is," said the boy in the leather jacket

"No you can't Jack we don't have any idea what's this place is," said Heather

"If this place has a way to get in there must be a way out,"

"Oh let the greaser get himself into trouble Heather he won't affect us," said Victoria

"This place seems to be kept clean and organized," said Dan

"There still the mystery of what this place is," said Heather

"Whatever we are If I don't get out of here in the next 20 minute my daddy is going to sue whoever put us here," said Victoria

"Excuse me humans can you, please calm down," Said ?

Then teens turn around to see a small securitron with a yellow paint job with a cartoon face of James Dean behind them.

"What are you?" said Willow with a cruise look

"I'm a Vault guide, and helper for you guys call me Jam I hope I can you humans anyway in Vault 15,"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait a minute you're saying that we are in a Vault that made by Vault-Tec," said Willow

"Correct I'll show you guys around the vault that you will be calling home while you stay here," said Jam

"Does that mean that nuclear bomb has been dropped on the country?" said Dan.

Jam was quiet then respond to Dan question "Yes the nuclear bomb has drop on the U.S. I will answer any more questions after the tour is done,"

"But,"

"Do not worry I will answer your question about anything on you guys or the outside world now lets the tour begin,"

The five teens fellow the little yellow robot throughout of the vault as he showed them the many rooms in the vault go to the library, the lounge, the bathrooms, the living quarters, the science labs, janitor closets, and they stopped at the entertainment room that has a couple movie theater seats and the projector on the ceiling.

"This the entertainment room where you could watch movies, TV shows, and Vault-Tec how-to guides on the projector," said Jam

"So can you tell us where the exit is already?" said Jack

"That we will be at the second to last stop of the tour,"

"Then let's get there so I can leave this place,"

"Jack didn't hear that the bomb has dropped on the country," said Heather

"Whatever It could be some sort of prank,"

"A prank that has this much fancy equipment, robots, and expensive items," said Victoria

"Do you believe that those chines jackass actually drop the bomb on us,"

"Let's just figure out all this out after the tour before we jump into collusion and makeup theories," said Willow

"She right Jack," said Dan

"Fine but when this whole tour is over I'm getting the hell out,"

"With that matter out of the way back on tour," said Jam.

Jam continues on with the tour with the five teens following him to the last couple of rooms, to the weight room to the classroom, then to Overseer office to the vault door as it had many specks of dust, cobwebs, and dirt all around the room, then Jam ends the tour at the vault diner that looks like a classic 50s diner with a Mr. Handy floating around behind the diner counter the teens sit in the booths of the diner.

"So now that the tour is over with I'll answer any of your questions," said Jam

"How long have we been frozen," said Heather.

"If my calculation is right about 200 hundred years,"

"200 hundred years!" shouted Victoria

"Yes, that what I say,"

"How could we be frozen that long and not dead," said Heather

"Its simple Heather the Cryofreeze keeps us young, healthy, and frozen for those years until now," said Willow

"She is right about that," said Jam

"Then how about the bombing what's it like outside?" said Dan

"That I am not exactly sure me and the other robot here stay in this vault waiting for the five of you guys to wake up,"

"What do you mean other robots,"

"Yes, there are robots that will help if you needed to like the Mr. Handy behind the diner counter,"

"Still how we sure even if the bomb dropped and you're lying to us?" said Jack

"If not, then why would you guys be here and why I am active?"

"He has a point," said Heather

"Now I will be off to activate the other robots while makes you some delicious cookies,"

Jam goes to the robot and tells it what to make start making the cookies will the teens talk among themselves.

"Let's get out of here," said Jack

"No way if it is true that the U.S. got bombed I'm not going out there to gods no what outside," said Victoria

"It can't be true,"

"What is true Jack do really get out of here that bad to find yourself in a place that you don't know anymore?" said Dan

"Plus the radiation is around even after 200 hundred years," said Willow

"So you guys staying here with a bunch of robots forever," said Jack

"No let's just find some more information on how we got here and see how bad it is outside of the vault," said Heather

"I agree with the plan," said Willow

"Same," said Dan

"As long I don't turn into a radioactive freak I agree," said Victoria

The four teens looked at Jack if he's either staying or leaving right away "fine I'll stay for now,"

Then comes to them with a plate of chocolate chip cookies in its hands and put them on the table of the booth.

"Enjoy your cookies," and it goes back to the counter.

Dan takes a cookie and eats it as he thought "I wonder what the world is like after 200 hundred years,"


End file.
